


I'll see you in my dreams (where you do the weirdest shit)

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "For the past nights you've constantly been in my dreams doing really weird shit and now I can't look at you properly anymore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you in my dreams (where you do the weirdest shit)

Felicity definitely wasn’t looking at him.

And no, this wasn’t Oliver’s imagination, nor was it Oliver acting like an attention-demanding child. Felicity had been trying to act normal, sure- around everyone, she acted like nothing was amiss, whether it was meeting up as friends or managing everyone over the comms- but for the past few days, she hadn’t looked at him at all. Or, well, she had, but then her eyes would subtly shift away, either just to his side or to a different person. 

Oliver wasn’t honestly sure that he would have caught it if he hadn’t spent six months traveling with Felicity, living and just _being_ by her side basically the whole time, but he had, and he could tell. He might have attributed this whole to a desire to make sure she was paying attention to the rest of the team, but she even did when it was just the two of them- not that they’d spent much time alone together over the past few days, come to think of it. It was always “I need to stay late at Palmer Tech and work” or “I’m too tired to do anything, Oliver” or something like that.

Was she mad at him? Oliver honestly couldn’t think of the last stupid thing he’d done (except maybe announce his intentions to run for Mayor, but she'd seemed completely supportive of that). Was it the fact that their sex life was a little bit lacking recently? But no, the recent lack of sexual activity was mostly due to her avoiding him. He honestly couldn’t think of a single reason why Felicity would be acting like this, and it was getting on his nerves, mostly because they’d promised, early on, that they’d always be honest with each other.

He was probably just going to have to confront her.

 

“Felicity?” 

“Mhm?” Felicity inquired, not looking up from her laptop.

“Did I- did I do something wrong?” Oliver asked, his voice quiet and uncertain.

“What? No,” Felicity exclaimed, looking up at Oliver for a second before returning back to the computer screen. “What- why would you _think_ that?”

“Because you’ve avoided looking at me for the past few days,” Oliver replied. “Like you just did right now, in fact.”

“Oliver…” Felicity trailed off, trying to find the right words. How could she even _begin_ to explain this to him?

“Because I can’t fix this if I don’t know what’s _wrong_ ,” he said. “Just talk to me, please. We promised we’d be honest with each other, remember?”

“I know,” Felicity replied with a sigh. “It’s just-” she closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table, then made herself look at him. “It’s _ridiculous_ , you’re gonna laugh and think it’s really stupid, because it _is_.”

Oliver’s expression- that steely determination she’d grown to love- didn’t change. “And ‘it’ is…”

“I’ve been having...dreams,” Felicity replied. “ _Weird_ dreams. Like, dreams where you change the color of your suit to bright pink, or dreams where you decide to run for Mayor as the Green Arrow, or that we’re getting married” and here, she couldn’t keep a bit of a blush off her cheeks “except it’s a quickie Vegas wedding and just- you just do _really_ weird stuff and I can’t look at you because all I can think about is you _doing_ this stuff and _stop_ \- _laughing_! I _told_ you you were gonna laugh!”

Because he was laughing- like, full on head-thrown-back, whole-body-shaking, almost-crying laughing. “I’m sorry,” he gasped out between laughs. “But Felicity, that is so…” he trailed off again into laughter.

After five minutes- which Felicity _counted_ \- Oliver’s laughter died down. “You know, next time I do something weird in your dreams, I’d appreciate if you could tell me instead of _avoiding looking at me_ , because then we can both laugh about it,” he said. 

“I- I probably will,” Felicity agreed. “But Oliver- you were in a _bright pink Green Arrow suit_. You do understand why I couldn’t look you in the eye after that, right?”

“I think I do understand that,” Oliver replied. “But now that you’re done telling me about your dreams, do you want me to tell you about mine?”

Felicity caught the spark in his eye. “You’ve been dreaming about us? Do tell,” she said.

“Well,” Oliver said before moved across the couch so that he was kind of leaning over her. “They all involve a lot less clothing,” he said, then pulled her into a kiss.

“And where do they happen?” Felicity asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

“Our bedroom, usually,” Oliver murmured against her lips, then kissed her again.

“I think we can probably figure out a way to make those dreams of yours come true,” Felicity replied. 

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure. I am a genius, I’m sure I can figure something out.”


End file.
